Come and Help Me
by Tiger5906
Summary: Sora just went through the most horrifying experience in his life and he isolates himself so noone can see his pain. Riku on the other hand, although an experiment still yearns to help himself so he can see the boy in his dreams.  Rape, Lime RikuSora!


**Hey Pepos!**

**So here I am, making a new fanfic. But this time, it's a Riku/Sora fanfic. I was inspired to do this ever since I read ****Kiba's Mewse****'s KH2 fanfic. I want to try and start over and try to put more effort in my work. So for the people who were reading 'Help Me Understand', Im might discontinue it. Im sorry, but I feel I should. **

**Tell you what. I'll discontinue it and write it over again, but this time, bigger and better. Alright? **

**Sora: Please try to understand, she feels self conscience about her writing. But she's promising a new and improved Tiger!**

**Riku: Yeah, just give her some time. She'll come through!**

**1.(What is Weak?)**

Sora slowly opened his eyes to his moonlight basked bedroom. It was really irritating him, how everyday, he would wake up from the same nightmare at the same time in the middle of the night. _Man this is starting to get old. _He lifted his head from his pillow and looked at his dull, empty room.

His family were the inventors of the infamous Parceleus Table (Star Ocean 3 players would know what I mean). People were able to make clones of themselves and put the spirits into little dolls. They then place the dolls on the table and watch them fight in a virtual world using pre-selected moves. Since everyone wanted his idea and everyone wanted to get their own, you can only imagine how wealthy the Hikari family came to be.

The walls and ceiling were painted white and with some whining and pleading, a couple of black crown pendants were painted on the ceiling as well. He had marble tiled flooring that gave him the mother of all headaches whenever he looked at the glare it gave him when light shone on it. He had a king sized bed backed up against the wall with a crown shaped headboard carved in mahogany wood. On the opposite side of the bedroom was a master bathroom.. He had two large screen doors that led to his backyard; they were affixed with a set of large blinds as well. There was a table on each side of the door and they each had a banzai tree on top of it

Sora couldn't help but smile whenever he watched the way the tree swayed back and forth in the wind. It was a reminder of how wonderful and reliable his father was before he died. He wasn't so sure how they both were related to one another, but it always eased his pains. Some more than others.

He looked at the dresser placed next to his bed. On top of it were two pictures: One was a picture of him and his mother standing in front of his father holding the very first Parceleus Table ever made. The other was a picture of him and his mother standing in front of his father's coffin holding a bouquet of red and pink roses, white carnations, and purple tulips. He suppressed a cry as he turned to the other side of the bed. Placed on top of it was a picture of his mother holding a newborn Sora.

People thought that the reason he ignored his mother and distanced himself from her was because she was abusive to him and neglectful, but they were all lies spun by society's corrupt expectations of one another . They didn't want to have a good mother be the parent of a homosexual. They would lie about her to pressure her and make her want to doubt giving birth to such a beast.

In reality though, he had a very loving and caring mother who went out of her way to make sure he got what he wanted. But it was his father was the one who supported his homosexuality all the way. His mother wasn't a homophobe, but she just couldn't live knowing that her son would get into fights and do drugs just because society doesn't allow someone to be gay or bisexual. Although he was proud of his sexuality, it was the reason he isolated himself from the world.

He stopped sulking when the glare from the moon made him turn his head away from the pictures. _Stupid moon and their stupid light._

He stood up to go to the bathroom only to plop right back down on the mattress. He mentally swore at himself before he attempted to get up again. But this time was no different for he fell back down again. _It's no use, Im just too weak and tired to move._ He decided that he would have to wait till morning to try and attempt to move again. He crawled back into his comforter and tried to lull himself into that blissfully calm, dark abyss we call sleep. He was just so frustrated with what he let happen to himself. He just needed a release to ease all the pain. He knew he was too tired to do what he had in mind, so he silently started to cry himself to sleep, repeating the little chant he made up since the day it all began..

'_Im too weak. Im too weak. Im too weak._'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Riku opened an aquamarine eye, frantically looking around for his ticking clock. Finally, he heard little clicks and looked in the direction he heard it from. There, on the wall, wayyyyyyy on the other side of his room was his beloved clock. _Why didn't I put it next to me?_

He sat up straight in his bed, eying the clock on the other side of the room. Its hand clicked as each second went by, taunting and teasing Riku. It seemed to constantly remind him of how he should be sleeping in his nice, comforting bed rather than staring googly-eyed at it's black rims. _It so far away. I don't wanna get up._ But he knew he needed to write the time down. If he didn't, he would have to take those stupid shots the next time he went to the E.R. He hated his insomnia problem.

He reluctantly shuffled out of his bed, shivering when the cool air hit his pale skin. He wore a pair of sky blue boxers with a white tank top. Since it was warm when he went to bed, he didn't think it would be so cold in the morning.

He dragged himself to the clock on the opposite side of his room and stared at the hands. He saw two different hands, but his sleepiness made it hard to figure out which was the minute or hour hand. He rubbed the cole from his eyes and stared at the object again. "2:46 a.m." He yawned as he walked to the dresser beside his bed and opened the drawer. He took out a small marble notebook and flipped towards the middle of the book, beginning to write yet another entry:

_Doctor,_

_Today I woke up at 2:46 am. There since I wrote it down, you can't give me any shots. But that's beside the point. Today, I feel more drowsy than normal. I could barely climb out of my bed._ _Ever since I started taking that damned medicine you gave me, things I would do everyday would be harder and harder for me to accomplish. Lets take now for example; im sitting upright to do this entry and it feels like every breath I take is burning a hole in my lungs. My mother told me to come downstairs last night to eat dinner. When I reached the railing, I missed completely and I started falling. That's normal right, missing the railing.But rather than falling on the stairwell like I expected, I fell back on my bed. It wasn't until my mother brought me my dinner upstairs that I found out that I never even left my bed. This medicine is supposed to be helping me, but all I've been doing was hallucinating and passing out. I know you're doing something to my medicine Dr.Ansem and you're not gonna get away with it._

With that said, Riku placed the notebook back in his drawer and buried himself within the confines of his comforter. He shuffled around a bit until he was looking at the ceiling, once again asking a question he knew was never gonna have an answer to. _If I'm nothing but an experiment, a broken toy, never able to have any form of emotions, why do they keep on pushing me away from him? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Finally!!!**

**This story took me about 2 hours to finish. I've never written so much in my life! And today, I found out how hard it is to make cliffhangers. --'**

**Well anyway, It looks like this Tiger is on the prowl. I have the story halfway done in my notebook, I just need to type it up. **

**Give me some time, this story will get better...hopefully. If it sounds confusing, or you don't think its good, review me and tell me how I can make it better. I can't get better if you lie to me!! **

**Once again, this is dedicated to ****Kiba's Mewse****!!! Read her story. Its really good and you should enjoy reading it.**

_**(Click the purple box!! You know you want to!!!)**_


End file.
